Camp Angel: The Mist
by XxArcher
Summary: The campers learn about a new camp, that is extremely powerful, and are scared that they will attack. So, when they decide to attack first, they find out there is a problem... ALL MORTALS CAN SEE THROUGH THE MIST.


**This story is about a new camp that is revealed to some campers at Camp Half-Blood. What will happen when campers are led on dangerous grounds?  
>Enjoy!<strong>

Chiron galloped towards the Amphitheater. He could hear the loud singing and saw the turquoise flames rise into the night sky. Seeing that the campers were happy his heart sunk knowing that he had to inform them on what was happening. With them just winning the Battle of Manhattan, he really didn't want another war on there hands. He trotted inside and everyone stared at him. He is usually more calm than this but this was a enemy that they haven't face for millennia, and that time the Greeks didn't do so well.

The music stopped. Annabeth ran up to the centaur.

"Chiron, what is wrong? I've never seen you in such a hurry." she asked. Annabeth looked at Chiron's face. A look of concern formed on her face. "Why do you look nervous?"

Percy appeared next to the girl. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I need you to go lock the armory. Do it quickly, then come right back. We will be going to Olympus for a very important meeting." Chiron said, he handed them the keys then he trotted on the stage.

"Campers I am truly sorry, but I will have to cut this celebration short." Lots of groans and sighs came from the crowd. Chiron continued. "I need you all to go back to your cabins and lock your doors. Satyrs, you will be staying in cabins tonight. Grover will separate you into the cabin and Protectors will stay in your demigods cabin. Any others will be in The Big House. Oldest campers, that are not the cabin leaders, will do head count. Cabin leaders will stay here. If something is to happen, anything, keep each other safe."

Most of the campers didn't question Chiron. They went back to their cabins making sure the younger campers were with them. The slight glow of the low fire was the only light in the Amphitheater.

When Percy and Annabeth came back Chiron took back the keys.

"So, what is going on?" Percy asked.

"We can't talk about it here. Our transportation will be here any minute." Chiron said. Immediately after he finished, there was a bright flash and Hermes god of messengers stood there.

"Shut your eyes." Hermes said. All of the counselors closed their eyes and were flashed out.

_~o~_

Seconds later on Olympus, Olympians were rushing back and forth. Ares nearly trampled his own daughter, Clarisse. Hermes led the campers and Chiron towards the throne room.

"Olympus is on full alert. Camp Angel decided that they weren't too happy with the Battle of Manhattan, and are thinking about attacking the Camp. Then here." Hermes stated.

"Camp Angel?" Annabeth asked. "There is another camp?"

"If we are Greeks what are they?" Percy asked.

"The Christians." Hermes said. "We haven't fought them since ancient times and then, we lost terribly. Zeus forced us to swear on the Styx that we would never to talk about it. That is why it is not in any mythology stories. Zeus has allowed us again only because we may need to go to desperate measures. "

"So there army was like, twice your size and had better weapons?" Clarisse asked.

"Not exactly. Our army was three times the size of theirs and half of their army didn't have weapons. " Hermes said.

"Whoa. Really?" asked Conner Stole.

Hermes nodded. "Indeed. It is kinda embarrassing but it is the truth. The only reason I am telling you this is because you should know what we are up against."

"Hold up. We? But a war just ended." said Percy. The group walked into the throne room.

"That is why if you want camp safe you will infiltrate Camp Angel first." Zeus said.

"I still don't think it is a good idea to do that. They were able to pretty much disappear of the face of the earth for hundreds of years. Now we are suddenly going to march on their territory?" Athena said.

"It is the only way." Zeus stated. "Chiron send any camper over sixteen. Younger ones must volunteer and they may go if you approve. No camper under ten years of age may go."

"Where is this camp anyway?" Annabeth asked.

"The entrance is at the base of Mauna Kea in Hawaii." Hermes said.

"Good luck. Getting an army here unnoticed, on the ocean would be basically impossible. My dad could just sink there transportation." Percy said.

"Actually they don't need to go across the ocean. They have underground tunnels in which they can just go through and be here by tomorrow afternoon." Athena stated.

"There camp is supposed to be in Allegheny National Forest in Pennsylvania, by tomorrow. Some hidden spot there, but if you use a satyr I am sure you can find the camp." Zeus said.

"Wait, how could they possibly get here by tomorrow afternoon? No one can walk that far that fast." Annebeth said.

"We never said they were walking. They use water to shoot themselves down the tunnels." Chiron stated. "The walls are made of Angelic Stone, a impenetrable substance made in biblical times when angels came down to earth, wherever they stepped the ground around them hardened. Thus creating the substance known as Angelic Stone."

"So where do they get 'Angelic Stone' today? I don't know about you but I haven't seen any angels around." Percy joked.

"There are some people at this camp who are children or direct descendants of angels. The can turn any desired substance to Angelic Stone and vice-versa." Hermes told.

"How do you all know so much about this camp?" Annebeth asked. Chiron lowered his head.

Hermes spoke up. "Maybe you should get going. You have to get packed and hit the road."

Athena stopped her daughter. "And don't test their camp leader." Then the Goddess of Wisdom flashed out of the throne room, followed by Zeus.

"I will take you to Camp Half-Blood but that is it. You are on your own from there." Hermes said nervously to Percy. "Everyone close your eyes."

Hermes flashed everyone out, a few minutes later they were on the stage of the Amphitheater. Hermes flashed out and everyone opened their eyes. The campers departed and Chiron trotted to the Big House.

Percy walked with Annabeth. She looked down. "This camp must be a real threat. I have never seen the Olympians so shaken up. In mythology, they never got scared or nervous."

Percy took her hand. "Don't worry. We'll see what is going on." They walked on, and departed when they reached Athena cabin.

Percy walked to his cabin thinking about what Athena said to Annebth. _'Don't test their camp leader.'_ He thought. _'What does that mean? Why can't we test him?'_ He shook it off and went into his cabin.

* * *

><p>Alexander sat in the main tent along with a few other campers. He was having a meeting with the best battle strategist in camp. They were planning how to approach to the Greek camp.<p>

"They will probably think we are attacking. They know how we felt about the Battle of Manhattan." said a boy in a bright green shirt.

"Asher is right. Maybe we should just attack their camp, forcing the leaders to do something." Dylana said. She grinned.

Alexander spoke up. "No one will be attacking the Greeks." Suddenly a camper ran in.

"Intruders at the Northern Boarder. They look like the Greeks."

"Well, I guess they will be attacking us." Dylana said.

They ran out to see campers rushing around and gathering their weapons. The sound of a trumpet filled the air, signaling the campers about the situation. Alexander ran straight to the Northern Boarder. He saw kids in armor, aged from about 13 or 14 to about 19. They were walking towards the camp with their weapons drawn. Other campers started to form behind Alexander. Dylana walked beside him, with her bow.

"The force field will keep them out. Right?" she said.

"Stay in. Just in case."

The Greek leader stopped his camp about thirty yards from the border. He took off his helmet and it showed a jet black haired guy maybe sixteen.

Alexander stepped outside of the force field. Blue light illuminated from where he exited, a few seconds later it disappeared.

"Why are you here?" Alexander asked.

"For this!" A random Greek yelled. A flaming arrow came fly through the air. Right before it hit Alexander, he put up his hand and it stopped in mid-air. Some of the Greeks gasped, others backed away.

"An arrow going at that speed should have killed you." the archer yelled.

"That was not wise." Alexander said. He mentally locked onto all of their brains. 'Nor was it wise to come here.' Campers cover their ears. A blonde girl threw of her helmet, clutching her ears. She stared at Alexander, her stormy grey eyes full of fear but her face would not show it.

She took her hands off her ears and looked at the Greek leader. "Is he in our minds?"

He looked at her and then back at Alexander. Alexander moved his finger and the arrow turned back towards the Greeks.

"I don't want to do this. We never intended to-" the jet black haired guy interrupted him.

"You actually think you could have attacked my camp. _Oh my gosh, you can control an arrow or mentally talk to us." _he said sarcastically.

The blonde girl grabbed his arm. "Percy-"

"Well, guess what buddy," he continued. "I can control water. Most of the surface of the world is water. You act like you are soooooo powerful but you are just a fake."

Alexander clenched his fist and the arrow exploded. Suddenly 'Percy' lifted off the ground and shot towards Alexander. He wrapped his hand around Percy neck, and squeezed tighter. Alexander floated slightly off the ground. Percy grabbed at the other boys hands, trying to get free.

The Greeks starred at the scene. A few chuckled, others smiled. Alexander wondered what was happening, why they were laughing and stared blankly.

The blonde girl spoke. "You can't hurt him. He's invulnerable."

"Oh really?" Alexander squeezed tighter. Percy gasped for air, obviously in pain. Some Greek campers gasped.

"Okay! Please just let him go. We can talk. Just don't do anything more." The blonde pleaded.

Alexander looked at Percy who had sweat dripping down his forehead. Then, slammed him against the ground, dust coming up around him.

"I suggest you remember this isn't your petty summer camp." Alexander said. He let go and walked back to the force field. The campers were sitting on the ground conversing, others watched the scene. They stood when they saw him coming back.

Alexander spoke to two, big, senior campers. "Escort the two of them to my tent. The archer as well. Offer the others water. This does not mean they are friends." The two campers nodded, and Alexander walked to his tent.

Back outside the border, the blonde ran to Percy.

"Annabeth?" he asked, sitting up groggily.

"Yeah. I guess we know what my mom meant about 'Don't test the camp leader.' How did he hurt you when you've got the Curse of Achilles?"

"I don't know but I will find out." He got up slowly (with the help of Annabeth), and they walked towards the camp.

"Get your hands off of me!" yelled a Greek camper. Annabeth and Percy looked back. The two campers that Alexander talked to were pushing the archer towards the border.

"Will, that wasn't a good idea to shoot that arrow." Annabeth said.

"Yeah Solace." Percy added.

"Look who's talking. You're like twice his size." Will shot back.

"I don't know how he did any of that. Let's just go see what is up." Percy said.

They walked the force field and they all felt a sudden wave of calmness.

"That was weird." Will said. A camper showed up in front of them.

"Follow me." So they walked behind the boy to a tent a regular tent in the middle of camp.

_~o~_

The three demigods walked in the tent and were amazed. It was not like anything they have ever seen before. From the outside it looked like a regular old tent but on the inside it was liked a two story building with a terrace over-looking the whole first floor. Campers were playing video games on a 80 inch TV, others were on their phones or were listening to music. There was a long, buffet table full of all different types of food.

"Whoa." Percy said in awe. "This is awesome."

"They can get on their phones?" Will asked.

"They probaly don't attract monsters like we do." Annebeth stated.

"He is this way." said the camper leading them. He took them up a spiraling flight of stairs and ten led them down a hallway. The noise of the front room dimmed as they went father. Then there was a huge window to the right. The demigods looked through the glass and saw a pool the size of a football field, with about twenty diving boards, ten water slides, and four hot tubs. Dozens of kids were swimming in the pool.

"Awesome." Percy and Will said in unison. Percy flicked his wrist and a wave sped across the water. Annabeth grabbed Percy's ear and dragged him down the hall, behind the camper.

"Ow. You can let go now." Annabeth let go of his ear and they continued until they stood in front of a large, set of wooden doors. The camper leading them opened the door. When he opened it, bright light streamed through, and a big, black bird with a colorful beak flew by.

"Oops. That is to our Amazon entrance." the leader stated, swiftly closing the door.

Annabeth stomped her foot. "That is enough!" she exclaimed. "None of this is possible. How is this stuff happening? We are not in that tent I saw when we were outside!" Everyone stared at her. She looked at the others and then put her hair behind her ear and her hands in her pocket.

"You will get your answer when you talk to our camp leader."

Annebeth gave a nod. The camper took a necklace out of his shirt, with a cross pendant on the end. He gently, placed in a slot beside the left door. He took it back out and opened the doors. There was a lit, black room, and a long, meeting table sat in the middle. It was black marble, with a layer of smooth glass on top. Alexander, camp leader sat at the end. The demigods came in and slowly sat down at the other end.

"Why did you call us here?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Have you seen the news lately?"

**There is the first chapter. I wanted to stop somewhere and I thought this was a good part. Please Review, give me suggestions, tell me how I am doing with this so far, ect. _What do you think was on the news?_ Thanks for reading. Until next time. -xxArcher**

_Also, my auto correct thing isn't working so if you know what is wrong please tell me._


End file.
